Shalix
' 'Shalix 'is a hooded User Warrior, who is 1/2 human 1/2 Dracoian. He can control and manipulate both fire and time. He is the younger brother of Rahanjar, Ryu, Numa Jr. and Garmek, the son of Numa and Kila and the nephew of Draxen. He is the strangest of the User Warriors (his background; how he is part Dracoian and human) and this is the user character of Timefreezer4. He is also a commanding general of the GUWA, along with Hoodie, Carba and Blaze. Background During the deadly reign of Draxen, he was born to Numa and Kila, who had thought the former possessed a special power that he needed to pass on. Soon afterwards though, his parents were killed when Draxen attacked the Lookout. Numa Jr escaped the assualt and he and Shalix were teleported down to a nearby forest. They watched as the Lookout was destroyed. That's when Numa Jr promised to train and raise Shalix to be a protector of the World. ''More Coming Soon.. Appearance Almost all of his face is hidden behind a hood connected to a black sith-like robe. The only showing parts of his face are his mouth, brown goatee, and his nose. He carries a katana on his back simmilar to Trunks. Personality Because Shalix is very powerful, he often toys with his opponents, but he knows when to go all out. He also acts like he's incredibly wise (which is true). Even though always serious, he smiles alot. Story DBUW: The Prequel TBA DBUW TBA DBUW: The Sequel TBA Transformation Super Dracoian Form So far, this form has only used against Garmek. During the trasformation, Shalix turns into a humanoid dragon-like race (Dracoian or Draconian) that looks like a Black and Red Dragon with a very muscular human-shaped body, all of his attacks can be enhanced with lava after it's enhanced with fire Abilities * '''Flight *'Claws'; being a 1/2 Dracoian, He is able to use all their natural abilities, can sharpen at will *'Fire'; Dracoians are able to use several types of fire, Shalix prefers the art of Sunfire *'Dracoian, Human, and Demi-Dracoian Disguises'; being a unique looking creature, Shalix was forced master disguises, the disguise depends on the situation Techniques *'Flight' *'Ki Sense' *'Ki Blast' *'90 Blades of Fire'; Shalix pulls out his sword, enhances it with a firey ki, and slashes his target 90 times in 5 seconds *'Dragon's Soul'; Shalix puts his hands out, then you see a dragon made of fire attack his target, kinda like Dragon Fist **'Magma Dragon's Soul of Flames'; only used in Dracoian form, Makes a Dragon's Soul, except enhanced by Magma, he jumps inside the firey attack and impales his opponent with the dragon and his sword, then while the dragon circles around the opponent Shalix makes a firy whip that Lassos the enemy, Finally, te dragon eats the opponent and explodes, *'Slashy Slashy!'; Shalix pulls out his sword, slashes his target 70 times, flies above his target, enhances with fire, slashes target 80 times like blazing Getsuga Tenshos(from Bleach), stabs target in chest, and a random explosion happens *'You Can Burn in Hell!'; Shalix pulls out his sword, enchants it with fire, turns the flaming sword into a firey whip, slashes target 100 times, shortens whip back to fire sword, strikes a move like a firey Getsuga Tensho (still from Bleach) *'Kamehameha'; Can be done with his blade too, in Dracoian form, can also com out his mouth. **'Flamehameha'; Like the kamehameha, except fire enhanced ***'Lavahameha'; only used in his Dracoian Form; Again, a fire enhanced Kamehameha even further enhanced with magma *'Energy Blade'; If Shalix loses his katana, he can make another one completely out of his firey ki in mere seconds, can be enhanced with magma once in his Dracoian state *'Obliterate Everything!'; Shalix flies above his target, creates a firey Spirit Bomb-sphere by calling on the power of stars, throws at target, the target is pushed to the core of the planet, and the title says everything from there, also his ultimate move in base form **'Oblivion Beam of Hell'; in his Dracoian state, he makes the firey spirit bomb-sphere in his mouth, enhances it with magma, and shoots a giant beam out of his mouth that will head for the core of the current planet and blow up a whole solar system with it. but he turns back to his normal self afterwards All Shalix's sword moves can also be done by his energy sword, except faster. Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Page created by AssassinHood Category:Character created by AssassinHood Category:Character made by AssassinHood Category:Draconian Category:Dragon Category:Human Hybrid Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Aliens